She's my human
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sesshomuru cares for Rin more and more these days, as Demons are running free with a hunger for humans. Rated T Just to be safe COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**** Sesshomuru fans.**

**This is just a little fanfiction of small Sesshy and Rin moments****. Enjoy, I will try to make Sesshomuru act as he does in the anime, it's just so cool.**

Chapter 1: Rin sees Sesshomuru's true form.

" Lord Sesshomuru, can we stop and rest for a while? I'm getting sleepy." Rin asked, in her sweet voice.

Sesshomuru continued walking in silence.

" Quiet Rin, you don't know what's out here waiting to attack, besides, We're not stopping until Lord Sesshomuru stops..." Then before Jaken could continue his yappering, he bumped right into Sesshomuru.

" Ooh, He stopped." Rin said excitedly, and walked to his side.

" What is wrong my lord?" Jaken asked, walking beside them.

" Jaken. There is a cave, a little way ahead, take Rin there, and stay until I come get you." He said.

" Yes, let's go RIn." Jaken said.

" Wait, what about you lord Sesshomuru?" Rin asked, holding on to a part of Sesshomuru's 'fluffy tail.' to stop Jaken from dragging her.

" Rin, go with Jaken, do as I say." Sesshomuru said, as he put his hand on his sword, preparing for something.

" Jaken, Let's go!" Rin shouted, dragging him with her.

Then something blocked Rin's way.

It was what looked like a giant dog, maybe wolf.

" Stand back." Sesshomuru's voice was lower than usual.

Rin looked back and saw that Sesshomuru's eyes were red.

The wolf-dog had focused his attention on Sesshomuru.

It let out a deep laughter.

Rin kept her gaze on Sesshomuru as she slowly moved to the side.

Sesshomuru drew his sword facing it toward the creature.

The demon only laughed again, " you think you can hurt me with THAT."

Then Rin realized, Sesshomuru was only distracting it with his sword.

Rin started to turn and run, but the wolf jumped in front of her.

" Lord Sesshomuru!" She screamed.

Then something as big as the wolf, leapt between them.

The wolf-dog that was between them, stood close to Rin, while focusing on the other demon.

Jaken gasped behind RIn.

" Lord Sesshomuru, this is your first time you have protected a human in your true form."

" Is that you Lord Sesshomuru?" Rin asked.

The demon lunged for Rin as if Sesshomuru wasn't even there.

Of course, He stopped him, Sesshomuru did a quick bite to the throat, which then the wolf just vaporized.

When Sesshomuru landed on the ground, he returned his human form, his eyes slowly going back to golden brown.

" You killed it Lord Sesshomuru!" Jaken said.

" No, he simply just fled." Sesshomuru said.

" Thank you Lord Sesshomuru, you saved me." Rin said.

Sesshomuru still stood back turned to them, in front of them.

He didn't speak for a long time, until Rin yawned.

" Lord Sesshomuru, do you still wish for us to go to the cave?" Jaken asked.

" Yes, we will rest here tonight." Sesshomuru said.

Rin and Jaken led the way to the cave, as Sesshomuru silently followed after them.

Once they reached the cave, Rin and Jaken fell asleep, while Sesshomuru, leaned against the cave looking out at the open forest, as the night wore on.

**So, how was it? Should I continue? The only way for me to find out is for your opinions. which are also known as comments. This is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction, or should I say, Sesshomuru fanfiction. Comment and let me know if i should continue- Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys i'm back! thanks for the comments. Wow, planning this out wasn't as hard as I thought. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Inuyasha visits Sesshomaru.

**Rin woke up the next morning, and immediately wondered where Lord Sesshomaru was.**

**She stood and headed out the exit, and found him leaning against the side of the cave.**

**He was just staring out in the open.**

**" Um, Lord Sesshomaru, what are you looking at?" Rin asked.**

**Sesshomaru looked down at the girl.**

**" Well?" Rin asked kindly.**

**" We are being followed." Sesshomaru said, then just went back to staring out in the open.**

**Jaken came out yawning and stretching.**

**" So, what is our plan for today me lord." Jaken asked.**

**" We will continue our search... Rin."**

**" Yes, my lord."**

**" Take Jaken, and find yourself something to eat, we are about to cross the Demon Desert."**

**" Yes my lord." Rin said happily, and ran off with Jaken close behind.**

**When they were out of sight, a voice came behind Sesshomaru.**

**" If I remember correctly, you said you never cared for humans." Sesshomaru knew that voice.**

**' Well if it's not my half- demon brother, Inuyasha' He thought, and still keeping his back to him, he spoke.**

**" I said I DON'T care for humans, I did not say NEVER." Sesshomaru said, remaining still and relaxed.**

**" Well if you don't then why do you carry the girl known as Rin, along with you?" Inuyasha tested.**

**" She is my servant, she knows that, and I know that."**

**" hmm, I think you feel a little protective of her." Inuyasha said.**

**Sesshomaru stayed silent.**

**" So, I hear you are going to the Demon Desert."**

**" only passing through." Sesshomaru said.**

**" Where you heading? You could just find a place to STAY, Naraku is dead remember?" Inuyasha said.**

**Sesshomaru finally faced his brother.**

**" In case you haven't noticed, we're being followed." Sesshomaru said, putting his hand on his sword.**

**Inuyasha sighed, " I thought you had gotten over trying to kill me, but I guess not." He said, pulling out his ****Tetsaiga(?)**

**' That idiot.' Sesshomaru thought and ran towards Inuyasha.**

**He stood prepared.**

**' That idiot!' Sesshomaru thought louder.**

**Inuyasha sliced his blade towards Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was in the air by then, slowly flying over Inuyasha.**

**His sword had been drawn.**

**Inuyasha turned watching him come down, connecting his blade on a demon.**

**' Sesshomaru just... Saved me?' Inuyasha thought.**

**The demon roared in agony, and shred into a million pieces, falling to the ground.**

**Sesshomaru landed safely back to the ground.**

**" Lord Sesshomaru, We're back!" Rin said running up to the scene.**

**" Oh, Hi Inuyasha." Rin said.**

**Sesshomaru turned around walking past Inuyasha.**

**" Come Rin, it is time to go." Sesshomaru said.**

**" Ok, come on Jaken." Rin said, and they ran after Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha watched as they walked straight into the territory of the Demon Desert, and soon just disappeared.**

**' I bet that's a Barrier.' Inuyasha thought, and turned, heading back to the village to where she had first met Kagome. That's where they were staying.**

**How was this? Do you like the way I kinda made the two dogs get along?**

**I will continue, but only if I get some beautiful comments wanting me to continue. Also for those who asked.**

**-Sesshomaruisafluffypuppy, and candygirl.**

**Rin is eh, about same age in the Anime, Eight years old maybe nine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back, so soon.**

**Um, Read and Enjoy.**

* Inuyasha's voice-*

Chapter 3: Demon Desert.

* voice ends *

" Lord Sesshomaru, it sure is windy!" Jaken said.

They were walking through a sandstorm, that literally came out of no where.

Sesshomaru continued walking as if nothing was going on.

" Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said weakly, which caught his attention.

He turned around seeing RIn sheilding her eyes, and coughing.

Rin almost fell to the ground, but Sesshomaru was beside her in an instant, and caught her.

She looked up at him, " Thank... You."

Sesshomaru stood up with Rin in his arms.

She hid her face on his tail that was around his shoulder.

" Come Jaken, we must keep going." Sesshomaru said.

* Night *

The storm had stopped, and it was a clear night.

Sesshomaru was still carrying Rin who was sound asleep.

" How much farther, me lord?" Jaken asked, drooping behind.

" We must continue, and get out of the desert." Sesshomaru said.

' Is lord Sesshomaru worried for Rin? Or maybe he is becoming weakened by the curse of the Demon Desert.' Jaken thought.

" It is neither, Jaken." Sesshomaru said, as if Jaken had just talked out loud.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin when he heard her stomache growl. She was still asleep.

'hmm.'

" Uh, Lord Sesshomaru where are you going?" Jaken asked, when Sesshomaru started going a different direction.

Sesshomaru continued walking a little ways, then stopped.

Still there was nothing in front of him, but Sandy land.

" Why have you stopped, me lord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, his eyes flashed red for less than a second, and a part of the sand in front of them began to sink, and soon it made the shape of a small cave entrance.

The sand around the entrance somehow just stayed, without falling in the opening.

" What is that, me lord?" Jaken asked, looking at the opening.

Again, Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just walked down into the entrance.

" AH! Wait for me!" Jaken said, running after him.

Sesshomaru slowly laid Rin down.

She sighed in her sleep.

He gently pushed back her hair, that was all over her face.

" Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken came up behind him.

" Jaken, we will rest here for now, Stay with her, I will return soon." Sesshomaru said.

" Where are you going, me lord?" Jaken asked, but Sesshomaru just walked out of the cave, disappearing into the night.

* Sesshomaru in the desert alone *

' These sandstorms aren't just normal sandstorms." He thought, scanning the area.

' all day, when that storm was happening, I could smell the scent of a demon, Something is controlling the sand.' While he was talking to him self, he felt his foot step on something hard.

He looked down, and realized, it was a skull, he then also realized the ground was shaking.

The skull disappeared in the sand, and the sand was about to dissolve Sesshomaru too, but he leapt in the air.

While he was in the air, when he looked down, he saw a demon standing there.

It smiled evilly.

" You can't stay up there forever!" It shouted, then his eyes turned red.

Suddenly, without control, Sesshomaru began descending, down towards the sand, that was ready to devour him.

**OH NO! What will he do now?**

**Comment and let me know if you like it and want me to continue.`~wolflover235**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back again, um, here's chapter 4. Enjoy**

Chapter 4: The Sand Demon

" You can't stay up there forever!" The Demon shouted, and it's eyes turned red.

Then, without control, Sesshomaru began descending down towards the sand that was waiting to devour him.

Sesshomaru didn't struggle one bit.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice came, and the Demon's red eyes disappeared, as it focused its attention on her.

Immediatley, Sesshomaru went back in the air, and moved over, towards Rin, picking her up just as the sand under her feet began to sink.

" Lord Sesshomaru, Forgive me! I tried to stop her!" Jaken said looking up at him.

Sesshomaru came down towards Jaken.

He screamed frantically, ' well this is the end of me' He thought.

Then when Sesshomaru reached him, still in the air , he picked up Jaken by the shirt, then went back up.

Jaken looked down, and saw that where he had been standing, the sand was sinking.

" NO! You will not escape me, no one makes it out of here alive!" The sand Demon said.

Then, many sand twisters formed, heading towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hid Rin's face against his shoulder where his tail was wrapped, as the sand flew by them.

The demon laughed, but stopped when he saw Sesshomaru was still floating in the air, unafected by it.

What he also noticed, was Sesshomaru's were turning red.

" Is that all you can do? Your sand is nothing but wind to me." Sesshomaru said in an extremely low voice.

' oh no! If Lord Sesshomaru changes, then we might become burried alive!' Jaken thought.

The sand then died down, allowing Sesshomaru to drop to the ground.

He put down Rin and Jaken, and once again made his wolf/ dog form.

He was now way bigger than the Sand Demon.

The sand Demon smiled, and blew a blast of Sand toward Rin's direction.

Sesshomaru walked in front of Rin, and stood over her, forming a perfect shield.

After the sand passed, Sesshomaru lunged towards the demon.

It attemted another blast of sand, but Sesshomaru dodged, and just a single blink from the sand demon, Sesshomaru already had his teeth sunk in his body.

Demon blood splattered everywhere.

Sesshomaru released him, and changed back.

The sand absorbed the demons' body pieces, and every spec of blood.

" Did you kill it?" Jaken asked, walking beside him.

Just as he stopped, Sesshomaru turned and walked off.

He walked past Rin a little ways, then stopped.

" Rin." He said, not looking at her, but at the path ahead of them.

" Yes?"

" Are you alright." He asked, not sounding the least bit concerned.

" Yes my lord." She smiled, Seems Rin was the only one who likes him the way he was.

" Then let's continue." Sesshomaru said, and continued walking.

Rin was fast behind him, Jaken catching up as well.

Pretty soon, they suddenly came out of the desert, and into a forest.

Ahead of them was a gentle flowing river.

Rin laughed, and ran diving into the water.

" Ah, how refreshing, come on Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken." She said floating on her back.

" coming Rin!" Jaken said, then ran in the water.

Sesshomaru sighed, and looked behind him.

There was nothing but darkness.

' Something doesn't smell right here?' Sesshomaru thought.

He heard something rustle the leaves of a tree behind him.

When he turned, he saw something in the air leaping towards another tree.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a single second, and he leapt in the air, landing on the same branch the mysterious person landed on, and blocked his way.

The person looked up at Sesshomaru.

" What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru ignored her, and said one word.

" Kohaku."

**Well what is he doing here? Please comment if you think it is good~ Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back, um, I would kinda like family about the stories you read, i'm not trying to be rude, just i like to know what more than just 4 or 5 people think of my story, anyway, here is chapter 5 enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Kohaku is back. but what does he want?

" Kohaku?" Rin asked.

He looked down at her.

Suddenly, he threw his chained blade down towards her.

" Rin look out!" Jaken shouted, and it took all in that little monsters' power to push her out of the way.

Sesshomaru's sharp nails sliced through the chain, letting the blade fall to the ground.

Kohaku was staring down at the ground where Rin once was, still holding the chain he had left.

Kohaku then looked at Sesshomaru, he had his claws stretched out as if waiting for his attack.

Then Kohaku blinked, and shook his head.

" Huh, what. What's going on... L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

" He was possessed." Rin said.

With Sesshomaru hearing that, he popped his claws and prepared to slice Kohaku.

He gasped and ducked, then jumped to the next tree, and Sesshomaru quickly followed him.

Rin and Jaken were running below them, as the Demon slayer and Demon jumped from tree to tree, at this point Sesshomaru was the demon slayer, slayer.

" Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing! He's not possessed anymore!" Rin screamed.

She had some feelings for Kohaku, he had saved her a couple times back then, from Naraku's minions, and she owed him for that.

She noticed that Kohaku was panting, getting tired.

He jumped to one last tree, then stopped, trying to catch his breath, but of course, Sesshomaru was right behind him.

Giving all his energy, he rushed up the branches of the tree, Sesshomaru jumping after him, not looking tired at all.

They disappeared in the thickness of the leaves, then not many seconds later, Kohaku came falling back first towards the ground.

" Kohaku!" Rin shouted.

Luckily, he hit the water.

" Kohaku!" Rin screamed again, and ran to the edge of the water pulling him up.

Sesshomaru came down to the ground landing feet first.

" Lord Sesshomaru please stop, he's not possessed anymore, he's not hurting anyone." Rin said, running up to him, and since she was so small she could only reach his middle part of his pant leg.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, deep, very very deep within him, he hated to see her like this.

" ok, but if he threatens you like this one more time, I will be sure to rip his living heart out." Sesshomaru said smoothly, with a slight hint of deadly in it.

Then he walked off, but Rin knew he wasn't going far.

" Why did you do that?" Kohaku asked, walking up to her.

" You weren't hurting anyone, besides I owe you for saving me from Naraku's minions." Rin said, smiling up at him.

" Rin, even though Naraku is dead, I don't think his control over me is completely gone, I black out lots of times, and when I come back, I don't remember anything, did, did I hurt you?" Kohaku asked.

"mmm-mmm" Rin shook her head.

" Rin." Sesshomaru said, a little sharply because he was far away.

She and Kohaku looked at him.

" Let's go." He said.

" Can Kohaku come with us?" Rin asked.

She heard Kohaku gasp, and Sesshomaru gave a small death glare at him.

" What can he be to us?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin wanted to answer that she just wanted herself some company but Kohaku answered.

" I will help protect her, Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said.

Rin gasped and looked up at him.

" Hmm." Was all Sesshomaru said, before turning and walking off.

" I think that's as close to a yes as he'll get." Rin said, " Come on, we have to catch up with him." She said, and took his hand and they began running after them.

Jaken was already with Sesshomaru.

Kohaku looked down at Rin as he ran, and their connected hands, and he slightly blushed.

The rest of the day went by peacefully, Rin and Kohaku had no Idea where Sesshomaru was going.

Just as the sun set, as if Sesshomaru had this all planned out, he walked to a nearby cave.

" We will rest here tonight." Sesshomaru said.

Rin yawned, " Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru, coming Kohaku?" Rin asked.

Kohaku blushed again, as he looked in the cave, " I- I think I'll stay out here for now."

" Ok." Rin said, then entered the cave.

As the night wore on, Sesshomaru was leaning against the left side of the outside cave, and Kohaku was just standing in front of the entrance, like a gaurd, he'd look back at Rin every now and then.

" Do you really wish to protect Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I feel like it's the right thing to do, she's only a little girl." Kohaku said.

" What were you doing way out here anyway?" Sesshomaru asked, and he never really sounded like he cared about the answers.

" Honestly, I don't know, like I told Rin, I black out, and then find myself in a whole new dimension.

" You still have Nuraku's scent on you, I don't care if Inuyasha said he was dead or not, I think he's still out there, he died once, and more Demon's brought him back, now for all we know he could be hiding again." Sesshomaru said, calmly.

Kohaku looked out in the open, " If he is, then, I'll be under his control again," He began shaking his voice with sadness, " I don't want that. Lord Sesshomaru, if I do come under his control again, will you do something for me?" Kohaku asked.

" What is that." Sesshomaru asked.

" Kill me, do not hesitate, I don't care if Rin tries to stop you or not, move her out of the way, and kill me, I can't stand it, killing humans without control and then coming back to myself, having to go through the pain because it was my fault." Kohaku was now crying.

" I only kill demons or possessed people if I feel threatened, not just for joy." Sesshomaru said, still calm.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I am asking you, to kill me if I ever become under Naraku's control, or possessed from anything, I can't stand it." Kohaku cried.

" Stop punishing yourself, I will only kill you if I feel the need to, now go get some sleep." Sesshomaru said, not being weakened at all by his crying.

Kohaku was shocked at Sesshomaru's words, it was as if Sesshomaru had already put Kohaku under his wing.

" Goodnight my Lord." Kohaku said, and entered the cave, he laid down a couple feet from Rin, and soon fell asleep.

**Awwwww, I am sad from Kohaku's speech, Please comment and tell me what you think. and I will coninue~ wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, ha, what I meant to say, is I would like some more comments, right now I just couldn't wait to make another chapter here it is. **

Chapter 6: Nightmares, become reality

Kohaku stood in front of the slaghtered men, which were also his family.

" Kohaku, well done, let's go." Naraku's voice came.

Kohaku was not in control of his body anymore, he obediantly followed.

Then a voice, a familiar voice called out to him.

" Kohaku! Kohaku Stop!" He turned seeing Rin running towards him.

" Hmm, looks like we have missed one, Kohaku take care of her for me." Naraku said.

Kohaku hesitated, he knew her, that voice.

" Don't hesitate Kohaku kill her." Naraku said.

" NO." Kohaku whispered weakly.

" Kohaku!" Rin was coming closer and closer.

" Rin, NO stay back." Kohaku said.

" Hmm, I guess I shall take care of her myself." Naraku said.

Then, a dark never ending hole appeared below Rin's feet, and she fell screaming.

" RIN NO!" Kohaku yelled, trying to grab her, but his body didn't work...

Kohaku's eyes snapped open.

He gasped sitting up.

" Kohaku, you're finally awake, come on, Lord Sesshomaru is leaving." Rin said.

Kohaku looked at her.

" Didn't you hear what I said?" Rin asked.

" Uh, yeah, let's go." Kohaku said, and they went and caught up with Sesshomaru.

He sighed relieved, it was just a dream, Naraku was dead... But wait, Sesshomaru said his scent was still fresh on him.

Sesshomaru stopped.

" What is it me lord." Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru spotted a dark cloud coming from up ahead.

" What is that!" Kohaku asked, sounding scared, as if he knew what it was.

As the cloud came closer, it revealed thousands of the poisonous insects, maybe more than thousands.

They covered the four within seconds, but Sesshomaru had grabbed Rin and Kohaku, taking them to the air, to a tree, while Jaken was using his ' staff of two heads.'

It had been improved, so it shockingly melted all the insects.

" What are they doing here?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru still stood in front of them, looking ahead where they were heading.

" Naraku is still out there, and he knows we are coming."

' so that means he will be sending multiple demons to stop us.' Sesshomaru thought.

" That means that I will fall under his spell again." Kohaku said

" Not unless I put a final end to him, there has to be something to stop him from creating." Sesshomaru said.

" Since I have been around Naraku, when I get my chance, I will see him being absorbed by demons, they must be his power." Kohaku said.

" What do we do?" Rin asked.

" We find him, kill him, then find a way to close what ever gate to hell he has opened." Sesshomaru said.

" If you want me to, I can go on ahead and find Naraku, maybe I can pretend to be under his spell and see what he's up to." Kohaku said.

" No, I will not allow you to put your life in danger like that, we go together, and find him." Sesshomaru said.

" He's right Kohaku, you don't have to put you're life at risk like that, he could REALLY control you." Rin said.

Kohaku then remembered his nightmare.

Not wanting to look at Rin at that moment, he leapt down from the tree, Sesshomaru holding on to Rin as he came down too.

" Master Jaken! Are you alright?" Rin asked.

" Huh! Those insects were nothing." Jaken said, but was just showing off.

" Let's go, his scent is faint, we will get to him by tomorrow night, that is, if he doesn't move." Sesshomaru said, and the group began walking through the forest.

' How could Naraku still be alive? He must have strong demons with him, that follow him, like soul collectors, which used to follow Kikyo, the priestess who died in Naraku's grasp. What does he want? Last time he wanted my demon powers, but why? I am indeed a full fleshed demon, but me of all others, why me?' Sesshomaru thought to himself as they made their way through the forest.

The funny thing was, some demons would just pop out of the ground all fierce, but as if Sesshomaru expected it, as soon as they did so, he would slice them with his sharp nails.

' Naraku must be absorbing even more powerful demons, if he is leaving the weak to me, or maybe, it is a test.'

Then a giant demon came down their path.

Kohaku moved Rin out of the way, as Sesshomaru easily cut the demon into slices.

" Where are all these demons coming from? They are so... Odd, they aren't even trying to attack, just sounding fierce." Kohaku said.

' Now I know, Naraku is testing me, he is sending these demons, to see how easily I can kill, just to test my strength, but if he puts Kohaku under his control, he would do nothing but protect himself, Rin also.' Sesshomaru was becoming impatient, though he never showed it.

" Rin, climb on my back, Kohaku, do you think you can keep up?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Uh, yeah sure." Kohaku said.

Rin held on to Lord Sesshomaru, as he began flying through the forest in a gentle breeze, but the world flashed by quickly.

She looked back towards Kohaku, who was jumping almost two trees at a time, and this time, not looking so tired.

As it got dark, they exited the forest, and came upon a rocky land, and ahead of them, a large mountain.

Kohaku came down to the ground standing next to Sesshomaru and Rin.

" Is that where we are going?" Rin asked,

" Yes." Sesshomaru said.

" Then let's go!" Kohaku said, and started running, but Sesshomaru caught his shirt and pulled him back, just in time as a geyser almost melted him alive.

" You must be patient, from here it looks like an ordinary land, but Naraku is controlling this area, which means he can cause geysers

" Are you sure he's out there? Cause if he was, wouldn't he be trying to control me too?" Kohaku asked.

" Maybe he no longer has any need for you." Then Sesshomaru's eyes turned red, and he transformed.

He crouched down.

" get on, I can feel below the Earth from miles away in my dog form, and hear where the explosions are coming." Sesshomaru said, as everyone boarded.

Sesshomaru stood, and lunged into the land, immediatley, a geyser came upon them, but Sesshomaru jumped again, every time he landed, a geyser tried to get them. but Sesshomaru leapt nonstop across the land.

When they crossed the land, Sesshomaru continued running towards the mountain, and almost 1 mile away from it, something green formed, and stopped Sesshomaru from going any further.

Rin screamed as she fell off, Kohaku doing the same.

Sesshomaru stood quickly still in his dog form, and shook.

" I should have known he would have created a barrier." Sesshomaru said,

" What do we do now?" Rin asked.

" Inuyash can break through any barrier can't he?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru barked at Jaken, which had him scared to death.

" Lord Sesshomaru, we have to go and find Inuyasha, he's our only hope, I know you don't like him, but what other choice do we have.?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled, as Rin kept looking so foward to Inuyasha.

" Well well well, looks like you did need my help after all."

' Oh great. If it was,'t the devil himself, curse you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru thought.

Everyone looked up, at the ' Inuyasha clan' on Kirara's back.

**Hmm, so what will happen? Should Sesshomaru except Inuyasha's help? Comment please~ Wolf lover235**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, apparently I have some excited readers, I thought I had started boring you by now, but I guess not, my writing is that good huh?**

**Well here's chapter 7**

Chapter 7: Friends and Foes.

" Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

Kirara began descending down towards the ground, but Sesshomaru snapped at them which made her go back in the air a little.

" Hey, if you're gonna hurt someone, Hurt me!" Inuyasha said, jumping down to the ground, right in front of Sesshomaru.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru just changed back to his human form.

Kirara then landed on the ground, and everyone got off.

" On the other side, I sense a demonic presence." Miroku said.

" If that IS Naraku in there, what could he possibly want now? We destroyed the Sacred Jewel." Kagome said, walking beside Inuyasha.

" Without the Jewel, he is helpless." Inuyasha said.

" Not likely." Sesshomaru said, looking at the barrier.

" What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

' Wow, Inuyasha is actually communicating with his brother, and Sesshomaru is doing the same, the world MUST be coming to an end!' Kagome thought.

" Naraku has an open gateway to Hell on his side." Sesshomaru said.

" Do you mean where the demons escape?" Sango asked.

" Naraku, who was once Onimgumo, sold himself to demons, Naraku can reborn just by demons, if he dies, the gateway opens, and more demons reincarnate his body, over and over, there is only one way we can stop it... By closing the gateway." Sesshomaru said.

" Well, let's not waste anymore time." Inuyasha said, probably not caring about what Sesshomaru just said.

He pulled out his Tetsaiga, and not only did it transform, but it immediatley turned red.

He moved towards the barrier, and the sword sliced right throught the barrier.

That was all it took, the whole thing desinigrated.

" Ok now just how do we close the gateway old wisley one?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, but also surprised, as when the barrier disappeared, a HUGE black hole was ahead of them, demons escaping it, and heading towards the mountain up ahead.

" Leave that to me." Miroku said. " Sango, may I please take Kirara up ahead, so I can close the gateway?" Miroku asked.

Sango narrowed her eyes warningly, " Promise you'll take good care of her."

" Yes, of course." Miroku said.

" Fine."

" Miroku, be careful." Kagome said.

" Ok, Inuyasha, help if you must, but DO NOT GET IN MY WAY!" Sesshomaru said, and the last few words were in a low voice, because when they looked, He had transformed back to his dog form

" Rin, stay with Jaken." Sesshomaru said, then ran off, with Inuyasha behind him.

" Um, Kagome aren't you coming?" Sango asked.

" No, I am going to stay here with Rin, this little thing can't protect Rin alone even if his life depended on it, you go on with Kohaku, I'm sure you two would like to have some brother/ sister bonding time on your way to the mountain." Kagome said.

Sango didn't hesitate, she nodded then turned around, " Let's go Kohaku."

" Right." He said, and they ran off trying to catch up with the two dogs.

Suddenly the huge black hole vanished.

" He closed it, way to go Miroku." Inuyasha said,

" Now, we have to see just how powerful Naraku has gotten." Sesshomaru said.

They reached the top of the mountain, and what was there, shocked all of the four.

Naraku wasn't there, but a hole army of demons were.

' Let's put your skills to the test.' Naraku's voice came.

" Sesshomaru, you find Naraku, I can take care of these idiots, with one single windscar, Kohaku, Sango, you go on with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, and they departed.

" Alright you filthy demons, prepare to die!... Windscar!" And soon all the demons there, were nothing but ash.

" What kind of test is this Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted out loud, then just followed after Sesshomaru and the others.

* Back with Kagome. *

" They sure look like they are having fun out there." Kagome said.

" you and Inuyasha never should have come, Lord Sesshomaru can handle things himself." Jaken said.

" Hmm, right, and I could hear you from a mile a way suggesting you guys needed his help." Kagome said.

A sweat drop formed on Jaken's head, " uh, did I say that?" He stuttered.

Suddenly the mountain shook, and something was coming straight for them!

* Inuyasha and Sesshomaru *

Inuyasha found Sesshomaru, Sango and Kohaku cornered around Naraku.

Naraku was... Smiling?

" You fools, which is more important? Me? Or your friends!" Naraku said, in a low voice, then suddenly jumped over all of them, and flitted down the mountain, straight to where Kagome was!

Dammit, I left her alone again!

While Inuyasha was insulting himself, Sesshomaru was already running down the mountain.

" Oh no he doesn't!" Inuyasha said.

' Rin, run now' Sesshomaru thought.

**Hmm, what will happen? Will Jaken do all in his power to protect them? Will Sesshomaru and Inuyasha make it in time? Find out On my next chapter, but I need some comments! :D**

**~ wolflover235**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys thank you for your comments, phew, got a lot in just ten minutes, Here is chapter eight.**

**by the way. I was listening to a song called, ' Siren's call ' by epic score. While writing this chapter, you should look it up and listen to it while reading this chapter, it made it EPIC!**

Chapter 8: Brothers become one.

" It IS Naraku!" Kagome said, standing in front of Rin.

She prepared an arrow, but a demon escaped him, and flew ahead, ripping apart the bow and arrow.

' Take them, master, we need our human blood in order to make you invincible.' A demon hissed from within him.

" Rin, RUN!" Kagome screamed, and they turned, running out to the land where the geysers were.

They were almost across, when the ground became hot under them, and they knew a geyser was coming, they wouldn't be able to make it!

Then Miroku grabbed Kagome, and set her on Kirara's back, and Sesshomaru arrived at the same time, grabbing Rin, and they went in the air.

Inuyasha landed on the ground, only inches from the where the geyser was, and it exploded, not harming him.

Naraku stood before Inuyasha.

Kohaku was behind Naraku, and somehow his chained blade had been replaced.

He threw it towards Naraku, but a tenticle wrapped around it, and sent Kohaku flying throught the air.

Kirara dove down and caught him.

" Thank you Kirara." Kohaku said.

She gently growled in response.

" How dare you, you Bastard!" Sango shouted, throwing her Herikots(?) from behind.

He simply ducked.

Luckily, Inuyasha ducked too.

" HEY! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Oops."

" You are all wasting your time." Naraku said.

Soon, a bark sounded, and Sesshomaru was diving to the ground straight for Naraku.

' you are going to pay me a LOT of blood after this!' The demon hissed again within him.

And Naraku crouched to the ground, all kinds of bones snapping.

Just as Sesshomaru had reached him, Naraku had transformed into a giant black dog, and he shot his head up, grabbing Sesshomaru by the throat, and tossing him back like he was just a doll.

Luckily, before Sesshomaru attacked, he had set Rin safely on Kirara.

" Sesshomaru you idiot!" Inuyasha said, but immediatley had to jump, to miss Naraku's bite.

So his teeth just bit into the ground.

Suddenly, a Geyser, exploded in front of his face.

Naraku moved soon enough, that his face wouldn't melt, but there was some damage.

He jumped around, whiping at his face, and shaking his head rapidly.

" He's completely helpless now, both of you, attack!" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru had gotten up, he lunged for Naraku, bringing him down.

" Use the windscar Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said.

" Get out of the way!" Inyasha said.

Naraku was still a dog, as was Sesshomaru.

Naraku tried to bite Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru barked, pinning his fangs into Naraku's throat.

" JUST DO IT!" Sesshomaru growled.

" Don't come back and haunt me for this!" Inuyasha shouted, then formed his windscar, straight for the 2.

Just as the lightning bolts reached them, Sesshomaru released Naraku, and lunged in the air.

Something purple formed around Naraku's battered body, and he stood up slowly.

" He put up a barrier!" Kagome said.

" Ha, that's not gonna stop me!" Inuyasha said, as his blade turned red.

He then blasted another windscar.

Then Naraku's screaming agony was all that was left before he melted for good.

" You did it!" Kagome said.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's Tetsaiga, and Sesshomaru's Tensaiga, both turned purple.

" What's going on?" Kagome asked.

' Tensaiga and Tetsaiga have finally become each other's power, you may use this form, any time danger approaches.' The two swords SPOKE.

Sesshomaru had made his human form, and was looking at his Tensaiga.

" You both can create barriers with your swords now, The brothers have become one." Miroku stated.

Sesshomaru silently put his sword away.

" This has been rather, an entertaining event, you are becoming more like me these days." Sesshomaru said, calmly, turning his back.

Inuyasha was surprised, his brother was actually complimenting on him.

" I would say the same thing Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Smiling, but Sesshomaru didn't see. He just walked off.

" Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" Rin shouted as Kirara landed.

She jumped off running towards him, but stopped.

" Kohaku, aren't you coming?" Rin asked.

Kohaku got off Kirara, and walked up to her.

" I would love to come with you Rin." Kohaku said, his eyes looking sad.

Sango behind them looked down. Kohaku noticed.

" Thanks to you Rin I remember who I am, so I now know, I must return with my sister." He said, and Sango gasped and looked at him.

Rin looked sad for a split second, but changed to pure happiness. She wrapped her small arms around him, only able to reach his waiste.

This time, Kohaku resisted the urge to blush, and hugged her back.

" I'll never forget you." Rin said.

" Me neither, you saved me Rin... Now go, you Lord is leaving." Kohaku said releasing her.

Rin nodded, then ran after her Lord Sesshomaru.

**Well, that's it for now, Comment please.**

**My next chapter will PROBABLY be my LAST chapter. So enjoy this one while you still can! :D ~ Wolflover235**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rin and Sesshomaru.

" Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

They were in yet again, another forest.

Sesshomaru's neck was bleeding lightly, but he took no notice to it, Rin hadn't found out... YET.

" Jaken." Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

" Yes me lord?"

" Go with Rin and find her something to eat, I'll be in the cave over there." Sesshomaru said, and before anyone could reply, he walked off.

" Eh, let's go Rin, it is best we do not bother Sesshomaru in the current state he is in." Jaken said.

" Huh, what state?" Rin asked.

" That Naraku gave him a good bite, he's been bleeding for almost an hour now." Jaken said, as he began walking away.

Rin gasped and ran to the cave.

Jaken stared at her, ' wasn't she listening?'

When she came to the entrance of the cave, she saw Sesshomaru inside, leaning against the wall.

Was he asleep?

She walked in.

Maybe he WAS asleep, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly.

The part of his tail that had always hung loose, was now wrapped around his neck, almost like a scarf.

' Was he really wounded?" There was only one way to find out.

She slowly approached him, then slowly reached towards the tail wrapped around his neck.

She almost slid it down, when a hand with sharp nails grabbed her little arm.

She looked up at him.

" What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, his face remaining expressionless, as his eyes bore into hers.

" I- Jaken told me you were seriously injured, and I, I wanted to help you." She said sounding scared.

" You need not worry about me, I will heal in a day or two." Sesshomaru said.

" Lord Sesshomaru at least let me tend your wounds. Your tail won't do much to stop the bleeding, I'll go find some herbs." Rin said, freeing herself from his loose grip.

She ran out of the cave.

Moments later, she came in with all sorts of herbs.

" Can I remove your tail from your neck?" Rin asked.

" Rin, you do not need to care for me so." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked down at the herbs.

" Lord Sesshomaru, all this time I've been with you, I felt safe, you would never let anything happen to me, I can't come to mysefl to regret to call you nothing more than... Father." She said

Rin's eyes remained on the herbs, now that she had said that, he was probably going to banish her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, actually WIDENED!

Rin looked at him, and immediatley felt guilty.

" I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I- I never should have said that." She began to walk away, but Sesshomaru dashed in front of her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru bent on his knees to where his size was almost linked to hers.

Rin ran into his arms, crying.

Sesshomaru was only surprised for a single second, before he enveloped her in his arms.

She was so small, his arms almost hid her.

' What is this I feel for her, and no one else?' Sesshomaru thought.

He felt his wound close up.

' how was her love able to heal me? Or maybe its mine, do I actually love her?' Sesshomaru arued in his mind.

When night approached, Rin fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

He watched her intently, He knows now... She was HIS human.

**Well, how was that? **

**Listen, I said this would be my last chapter, but my mind is telling me to continue.**

**Should I? Leave plenty of comments, so I can be tempted to continue :D ~ Wolflover235**

**P.S. If I do think of a way to continue, I will, if not then ill probably just make another InuYasha fanfic.**

**I have read quite a few Kagome/ Naraku twisted love stories, and so I am beginning to get into that.**

**I am a very 'teensy weensy' bit Kikyo fan, so if you guys dont like her, there is only about a 32% chance I'll make one. ANYWAY I would love do get some suggestions! Thanks.**


End file.
